pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Lordranged7 (talk) 22:56, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Ban He has been banned for three days, for that insult. It's hard to say when something should get approved and what should not, for I don't want to be too restrictive for that feature. Energy ''X'' 12:13, April 13, 2016 (UTC) User It has been notified and the user has been taken care of. Maybe harsh, but it is still business. Energy ''X'' 21:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC) App Why, what's going on? Have you got something to report? Energy ''X'' 09:17, April 29, 2016 (UTC) App How would you like to become a mod for the Discussions feature? Energy ''X'' 17:53, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Unlike others, I did see you on the Community Central a lot of times. I think you are trustworthy enough to earn the rights. Though it would be appreciated if you could edit here more often. Energy ''X'' 17:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Alolan Ninetales The Alolan Ninetales is also a Fairy-type Pokémon. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:09 August 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Annabeth!, Yeah, im still around, My phone recently stopped working and im in the process of getting it repaired (I feel like I can do it myself as i've fixed it before), I'll be back on soon. Im currently using my computer to send this message. Thanks for asking Zikari (talk) 22:04, August 7, 2016 (UTC)Zikari Thank you for Reverting Pokemon Sun & Moon's page last night the user who added that on there was Zazuatos i knew Pikachu did not indeed belong under Alola form's. If i find anything else messed up i'll report in to you or one of the others okay? so you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:22, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I just think it would have made more sense for Jessiebelle's Vileplume to be female since she's female as well. Ash's Pikachu is male like he is and James's Growlie is male like he is. So why didn't they make Jessiebelle's Vileplume female like she is? Hm, New Sun and moon pokemon Check this search under the news for Pokemon Sun and moon new Pokemon i'm check it out now to see what's new might be fake but eh never know right? Anyway Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 10:17, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I Got your message and sorry i can't give you a "direct link to it", But what i was refering to was "Pokemon Sun and Moon News, Rumors: Leaked Details Reveal Alola Pokedex & Starter Evolutions, by BREATHcast" As you can see that site has links to the Alola pokemon i have no idea if it's real or fake can you check it out? Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:36, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :It's hard to say, considering the name is basically censored. If there are more complaints, I'll inform him. Energy ''X'' 20:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :He has been blocked for a month for writing in caps. Again. Energy ''X'' 20:41, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply It's fine, go on, then. Energy ''X'' 08:52, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply Er, here? Don't exactly understand what you want. Energy ''X'' 19:02, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe you ask for this? That, as well as those round edges, were modified by .css. Energy ''X'' 21:34, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Spreading the word Hey Percy, User Pomi098 wanted me to spread the word about his Poll you can see it from Wikia Activity so you notice/know. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:55, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Got the message Annabeth it is then "sorry can't link it" September 3rd i will give you the link 4 the poll so you know. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:06, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello Fellow Pokemon fan how are you? Darytyg123123 ([[User talk:Darytyg123123|'talk']]) 07:01, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply I'd say that was fairly obvious of him to made two accounts that write comments in a similar manner. Quite odd, really. Energy ''X'' 16:53, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Ping: "New policy suggestion" Apologies for my absence this last week or so. I have a new policy idea for /d/ that needs your opinion as an active Discussions moderator on Energy X's talkpage. -SPD •�� ' 18:22, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank you 4 ''Hey Annabeth, Thank you for the message on community central the user Antvasima was the one being you know, Anyway i message her, So hopefully the staff will look through it all and take care of it, So you notice Thanks, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Annabeth Can you help me on Community central? Antvasima is asking why she should send her report about you know to special:contact general i'll send a link on there, Kind regards Trainer Micah (talk) 10:47, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Ban? Hello, why have I been banned? ErikaG253 (talk) 15:42, October 27, 2016 (UTC) User Contacted the Fandom staff about it. '''Energy ''X'' 19:22, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Annabeth! There's a user you should block! His username is Pepethefrog50. He is spamming "REEEEEEEEE" stuff and "NOOOOOOO" when I said I'd report him. He must be blocked! SuperHemi8750 (talk) 17:25, November 16, 2016 (UTC) i'm sorry for spamming Hey Annabeth. Can you please unblock me? User:Ironman170 Hello A&P Today during chat, a user called Pokemontrainer55 mentioned the word c** in the chat. Now obviously I added the asterisks because it's a sexual word, but maybe you could warn him not to do it again? Don't ban him because I don't think that is an appropriate punishment. Thanks. Oh, and here is a link to his profile page. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pokemontrainer55 Also while I was making my decision, I told him not to ask me not to send this message because it would make me want to send it more. Almost immediately he swore. After I said that I had sent the message (which was true at the time) he started spamming and also swore again, as well as spamming capital letters. Just letting you know. This paragraph was added after the message was sent just saying Psychomaniac14 (talk) 02:56, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Reply It has been taken care of. Energy ''X'' 13:45, December 1, 2016 (UTC) User A block has been placed. Energy ''X'' 08:14, December 14, 2016 (UTC) New mod Who do you think the next mod should be? Two candidates have said they wanted to be, and they are this one and this one. Do you have someone else in mind? Energy ''X'' 12:56, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, but what have I exactly done? I just arrived on chat and asked a question, but suddenly ban. DumbDude2702 (talk) 17:23, December 27, 2016 (UTC) hi Reply This time, I sent a word to the staff to block his IP. Energy ''X'' 00:10, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Could you please unlock @Blazing Banana Breads' roleplay post made 4 days ago. We all put a great effort in it, and I will appreciate if you unlock his post. MegaSteven1. Hey annabeth, what is your friend code for Pokemon X/Y? I don't know how to get mine, could you tell me how? [[User:SuperHemi8750|SuperHemi the Umbreon (talk) ]] (talk) 15:26, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello hi, long time no see, sorry about how i have been to you on how to train your dragon wikia, but lets be friends on wikia. anyway did'nt know you had a account here. P.S i changed my username. ExtinctAnimalStudier (talk) January 20 18:09 Misbehavior on chat Hello Annabeth, a user named Martyyyyyyyyy was misbehaving on chat. Can you please ban him? Thank you very much, Tim Hammer Bro. (talk) 10:16, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Edit Well, with a talk with FortifiendWolf, it is recommended that you edit a bit, just for the min. requirement for the admin, to give you access to the tools to block people (from the Discussions). Energy ''X'' 13:20, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Annabeth this is Cross from smashpedia I have a request for you. I need you to tell the smashpedia people that I can nolonger be on the smashpedia page due to my school blocking the website on my computer so untill further notice I can not go to it. I just need you to to tell them and tell them I might be able to go on it on Monday and Friday might. Just tell them for me please. Confusing Ya I know it is kind of confusing but my school decides what websites to block. Also if they want to get a hold of me tell them to go to twitter page Crosstails20, or Smashboards. So no discord. Crosstails20 (talk) UnavaRpg Map isn't appearing Hey Annabeth, A user Arcues1993Dragon has a problem on discussion post he says the Map's isn't appearing can you check it out to see if there's a problem plz thanks, Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:39, February 6, 2017 (UTC) '' Dylanthefirepup Annabeth, could you ban Dylanthefirepup? He put 1000 o's in one message. I've got proof this time! [[User:SuperHemi8750|SuperHemi the Umbreon (talk) ]] (talk) 00:38, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Working? Also Archive & Thank you ''Hey Annabeth, Just wondering can you after you work tonight, Can you archive my talk page? Reason well it needs it so you notice, Have fun with work. And thank you for the message from before, Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:16, February 17, 2017 (UTC) I see, i'll give it a try, Thanks...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:55, February 17, 2017 (UTC) '' Nevermind I've asked Lord ''Reason is well as you know i'm going to be off line til March 26th so you notice busy times in every day lifetime stuff so you notice. Kind Regards chat with you the 26th...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:59, February 17, 2017 (UTC) '' Posts on discussion 3 of my posts on discussions have been deleted, and AFAIK, they are not off topic. I am not saying you deleted them, just that you seem the most easiest one to contact. Do you know what was wrong with my posts? Utkar22 06:24, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :It is Pokémon related. And also I made a post about how to evolve eevee in Go. Utkar22 16:35, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Another of my post was deleted. Are polls not allowed? Utkar22 13:24, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Around 20-22 hours ago. Multiple posts were deleted. Utkar22 14:33, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Nope, it was on this account. And it was definitely saved. Utkar22 15:43, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey are you on Discussion's? ''A user named Dhurv03 is speaking inappropriate so you know I've marked the post & his/her message that is inappropriate so you know/notice I'll check around for more regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:02, April 17, 2017 (UTC) hi my name is claire and i'm new at this pokemon stuff, but i only know the pokemon from Gen. 1, and i like the pokemon games, in which i'm getting a 2ds, and going to play sun and moon or pokemon x. i can't wait! i love to write stories and i started to write a new story about pokemon called: POKEMON: A NEW BATTLE HAS BEGUN. Claire Reply Both have been blocked. Might be better to continue editing so I can grant you the admin tools to block such users. Energy ''X'' 12:25, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey I see you have necessary tools a user Zamil.808 on discussion post is creating piracy on there. I & Billvee two mods have deleted three of the same posts can you talk with the user? Thanks i sent word to Energy X about it too so you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:23, May 15, 2017 (UTC) '' That or ''Well since Zamil.808 didn't even ask about his picture due to the 14th rule i thought he was posting up something legal via his picture that's why i thought it may have been piracy on there, if it was then yeah he/she was breaking that rule so you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 00:07, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Block It wasn't because of piracy, it was because he kept spamming the same link over and over, even if it was deleted before. The block was set to one day, anyway. Energy ''X'' 08:24, May 16, 2017 (UTC) He's Right on that, And two i wasn't alone when Zamil was posting that picture Billvee as well was deleting it too so yeah i knew it wasn't piracy but a spam so you notice one day it is for Zamil if he spam's again yeah you'll know about it. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 09:04, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Alright Well I found Zamil's first picture post & has been undeleted by me, I also apologized for deleting it. And if Billvee try's to delete it like you said we'll need to talk via wikia alright so you notice. And if it's a spam Energy or you can deleted alone. If it is alright. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:13, May 16, 2017 (UTC) '' Hey am i doing anything wrong while being ''A Discussion moderator thought i'd ask? Also while on Discussion post Zaynnn i agree on he needs to stop with the list. 2 VanVyojin aka Anva she said for me to stop with movie contents & i'm wondering am i breaking any rules?. Let me know. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 01:12, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Indeed I agree on that. *sigh's little laughter* That takes a ton of less argument off me. Regards back on Discussion...Trainer Micah (talk) 01:48, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Also i forgot to say I'll let Energy X know to check my talk page later. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 02:35, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Welcoming Hi Can i welcome anew user? Pandurang Patankar he/she's on Discussion posts usually and seem like a great user who can follow the rules as such from the wikia. So you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:54, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty I got your message and thank you for the reply. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:32, May 21, 2017 (UTC) I see Alright i'll remember to report the spelling error's or posts today if i see any. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:21, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey okay I did some deletion's on Discussion posts and have a question. Do you have a link of Energy X's Roleplay post? Thought i'd ask because i'm need ing it in case i have to link other users on Discussion post. For Roleplay's can you let me know. Thanks regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:49, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty thank you for the reply..Trainer Micah (talk) 20:02, May 24, 2017 (UTC) '' Vandal Thank you for reverting that vandal's edits. I have notified Lordranged7 and the vandal will be blocked for 3 days. 'PokémonGamer' 02:52, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Roleplay today & Undeleted Post ''Hey Annabeth i wanted to let you know i'm creating a Roleplay today on discussion post So you know as such. '' And about my other post yesterday can i undelete it and just keep it locked? Reason i wanted to keep it locked So everyone can see there edits they made as such, Is that okay? Let me know. Regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 14:57, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ''I see alright well thank you for your message and Reply. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 05:48, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Block Since the user has been doing this sort of behavior before, they have been blocked for two weeks. Energy ''X'' 11:08, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Reply These people... do they even read the rules to know any better not to insult others? Energy ''X'' 16:38, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you help me please? Here's the link: http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/p/3074991977364718732/r/3075035433424389802#32338147 I have a fight going on... Um, excuse me, but did you also delete the post? ~Stardust Reports 4 Discussion post Hey if you have any reports in links from Discussion post like any users unexpectedly misbehaving or any other inappropriate manner or behavior can you let me know in link's i'll help out if Energy X or Lordranged7 isn't active. '' : ''So you notice as such, Need anything let me know thanks....Trainer Micah (talk) 05:02, August 18, 2017 (UTC) '' : ''Also when your back can you tell the staff to check discussion post in reports and also check Energy X's talk page something about user Ahnik Sarkar and Tony420 as the same user, I've checked myself and my jaw dropped So yeah when your back let them know, Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 06:41, August 18, 2017 (UTC) '' ::: ''Nevermind forget it okay So you notice...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:26, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey when you or Energy X can you check report contents On Discussion post? Reason is i have two under aged users as reported, Tiffiny the Queen of Shine needs to be blocked due to impersonating another Tiffiny user. : And after that i think that is it other then the three so you notice and thank you for checking, Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:32, August 23, 2017 (UTC) '' : ''I'm just trying to find out who's online as a administrative user so i can report my finding's to them as such i can handle the under agers so you notice and Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:30, August 24, 2017 (UTC) '' Reply Oh yeah, it's actually true. But only one roleplay post per day. 'Energy X' 10:08, September 15, 2017 (UTC) seeing as someone decided that the chat here is no longer being able to be active, how am i supposed to chat with the users here when some person banned me from this discord chat, though no where at all does this place say that it has a discord, unless you look at a persons talk page that is, Caring16 (talk) 05:24, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Christmas --[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|Lair]] 16:19, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Welcome.--[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|Lair]] 02:15, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Hello, there. Merry Christmas!--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:41, December 25, 2017 (UTC) 2018 ''Hey there Annabeth, Happy New Year wanted to wish you one sense 2017 is gone, So you notice & *cheers* to a band New Year.Trainer Micah (talk) 21:42, January 1, 2018 (UTC) App version Discussion post Hey i saw your reply from Community central and wanted to pop upon here to say it It's on app version I've marked the post that has it it seems Shahank had trouble i did my best to answer it Annabeth so you know & do you have any ideal's? : '' I know it's been resolved but i question it in case it were to happen again would the reply i said be the right answer let me know thanks.-Trainer Micah (talk) 15:41, August 23, 2018 (UTC) '' Hey Annabeth, When we last talked yesterday i wanted to link you this post where Shashank said it was happening the link is: '' ''https://pokemon.wikia.com/d/p/3343172654596100486 I didn't know if anyone else is/was having the same problem or it was just on him can you check it out with the team and see if everythings running smoothly if not how do i help users to prevent it from happening say again down the road in the future. But ao you know let me know if anything comes up alright talk to you in September reason i am incative til September 3rd just want to enjoy some inactive time alright so you know stuff to do thing's to get done. anyway chat in September okay..-Trainer Micah (talk) 08:29, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Discussion notifications problem Seem's we have a discussion moderator whois having troubles with notification messages can you fix it link of the discussion moderator is below? https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Arthav_Mathra! '' '' If the link doesn't work of the discussion moderator see my talk page to get to his talk page alright so you know as such. '' ''And i'll say don't read my messages because we're talking about a previous issue remember Zyannn well he's turned over anew leaf so yeah i'd ignore that part in my talk page alright '' ''He seems to have troubles so mind looking into that? Thank you and i don't know who else is having troubles so mind as well do a run through everyone alright so you know as such. Thought i'd message you in/on notification troubles users and so on are having so please and thank you for checking if you have time too. I'll make a post named Notification messages troubles and have everyone reply whois having trouble with notification messages alright it's likely from old posts so maybe a glich or something so yeah mind looking into that thanks...-Trainer Micah (talk) 11:51, October 21, 2018 (UTC) '' ''Nevermind i'll just let you know if anyone has a notification problem alright so you know as such nevermind...-Trainer Micah (talk) 12:02, October 21, 2018 (UTC) '' Notification problems ''Well X Dragonlord didn't have a upto date off topic post and asked me on a link so i gave him one. So you know i don't think there was any problems he just didn't follow it in post or likely wasn't followed by him. : So you know as such no problems if any i'll let you know in/on it alright?. So you know as such...-Trainer Micah (talk) 14:52, October 24, 2018 (UTC) User rights Since the Chat does not exist for some time, your user rights for that have been revoked. Just a note, that's all. Energy ''X'' 19:01, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that recently Blanche appears to been confirmed to be nonbinary! Nothing solid yet admittedly, and I can't post links from mobile, but it would be great if you can edit their page to reflect this. Thank you, and have a nice day!Countess of Cosmos (talk) 19:53, October 31, 2019 (UTC)